


Shout out to science nerd Bucky Barnes on eclipse day

by nevermindirah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah
Summary: Bucky had been planning this shit for MONTHS.





	Shout out to science nerd Bucky Barnes on eclipse day

Bucky had been planning this shit for MONTHS. Ever since he got out of cryo and started to get settled in a full-out person life, he’d been gobbling up everything about scientific discovery he could get his hands on.

He booked a penthouse suite in a fancy hotel in Charleston, South Carolina as soon as he learned about the eclipse. All the planning skills he picked up in his life of forced murdering were really coming in handy planning a vacation where millions of people would cram themselves into small towns with barely enough infrastructure for their residents – hence he picked a city that thrives on tourism already.

Plus, he’s reclaiming that he’s Jewish, and he wanted to visit one of the oldest synagogues in the country.

So he and his ridiculously hot, ridiculously danger-prone boyfriends got in a REASONABLY SIZED car (thank you very fucking much) and took I-95 all the way down to South Carolina a good week before the eclipse. They stocked the suite kitchenette with provisions, they ate a different kind of seafood for every meal, they had a lot of sex and even more cuddles in that California king bed. They went to the beach and made fun of how pale Steve is. They went to a Shabbat service at Kahal Kadosh Beth Elohim.

They did not waste their time trying to buy eclipse glasses, because Bucky made not one but FOUR of those box viewers way back in February. Bucky has no idea how to give appropriate Valentines Day gifts.

Eclipse day finally came, and Bucky took Sam and Steve and their three box viewers out to their private porch a little before the eclipse was set to start. They set out a huge array of snacks they’d picked up at an open-air market a few days before: locally grown tomatoes, all kinds of fruits, cheeses, three flavors of jerky, some crackers called cheese wafers that Sam said they couldn’t do without, and two big jugs of fresh-squeezed lemonade to wash it all down.

Their fourth box viewer, that Bucky had made just in case something went wrong, was in the hands of a child Bucky had met in the lobby that morning. Her mom worked in the hotel and she had a dog-eared astronomy book in her lap but no eclipse glasses because the cheap pair her mom had bought her came in the mail damaged. She cried when Bucky gave her the box viewer, hugged him, and then promptly began to cover it with stickers.

Bucky noticed as he sipped his Starbucks that a clump of Lisa Frank stickers resembled the Big Dipper. When he told Sam and Steve the story, both their faces turned all soppy and romantic, but they didn’t seem to get how impressive it was that the kid had drawn the Big Dipper almost to scale.

The eclipse came, and Bucky looked up from his box viewer to see the sun’s halo with his naked science-loving eyes, and the eclipse went, and Bucky and his boyfriends held hands and sipped their lemonades and joked around about how glad they were to not have to get back on the road for another week.

Bucky Barnes was a very happy nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, and [rebloggable](http://nevermindirah.tumblr.com/post/164453635987/shout-out-to-science-nerd-bucky-barnes-on-eclipse) if you're into that!
> 
> I made one update from the original post to correct the science. Bucky did not approve of my misrepresenting his science know-how.


End file.
